Right Where You Belong
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Safe. Secure. GSR oneshot.


**Author's Note: I don't really know what brought this on, but I haven't written any GSR in a while. I know a lot has been written on their time together after they both left, but this was just a little piece that grabbed hold and refused to let go. Reviews are very greatly appreciated, so please let me know what you think! **

**Also, this is un-betaed, so if there are any mistakes I apologize, and would like you to please let me know as I tried to find them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, Sara Sidle, or Gil Grissom. I'm kinda sad about that, so thanks for reminding me.**

* * *

Soft rays of sunlight broke through the canopy of fraying branches above them as her boots carefully crept across the bed of twigs and fallen leaves. "Right up there."

They'd been walking for a while, he wasn't quite sure how long, but he knew without question he would follow her no matter how long it took. When she turned her head back to see if he had heard, Grissom simply nodded. It was like that with them; simple looks and touches, useless words weren't needed to decorate the space between them. He watched as Sara stared up into the canopy, mouth wide open and eyes full of wonder as she poised her camera for a shot. He understood in that moment a little bit why she'd left. While originally it had been about leaving the past behind and getting rid of demons, he didn't think he'd ever seen her so...at peace.

Sara waited and drew a breath carefully before counting the seconds, waiting until she got the perfect shot. She could feel Grissom standing behind her, protectively or in awe she wasn't quite sure, but she found his presence comforting all the same. With that in mind, she zoomed in her focus and took another picture.

"We should head back to camp soon." Grissom spoke just as a light spray of rain whispered against their skin.

Sara didn't answer, stayed focused up in the tree tops, but she nearly jumped at the feel of his fingers brushing her waist. Settling into his embrace, she let out a sigh. "I can't believe today is the last day. I've begun to feel attached to this place."

He leaned in close to her and breathed deep. Leaves and dirt, rain and sweat; it all mixed with a somewhat sweeter smell, something that had been missing for a long time in Vegas. "As have I, sweetheart." He looked up just in time to see the sky fall around them. With water falling around them in sheets, he helped Sara quickly put away her camera before clasping her hand and walking back to camp. He found it funny in a way how quickly sunlight turned to rain, but as he caught her eye and saw her smile back at him, Grissom knew there was no way he could complain.

After pulling back the tent flap, Sara quickly stepped inside before making room for Grissom beside her. She put away her things and began drying herself off when a particular sensation came over her. "You're staring at me."

Grissom reached forward and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. It had fallen loose from the ponytail she was now able to keep it in. "I'm sorry."

Sara cracked a smile as a pale blush dawned on her face. Something about that moment, with his palm pressed warm against her cheek and her hands resting against his chest, brought a fresh sheen of tears to her eyes. Regardless of how ridiculous that sounded, she tried to hide that fact by burying her head against his shoulder. "We should start packing once the rain lets up, the caravan will be by to pick us up early tomorrow morning."

She needed that moment, and he was willing to give it. Eventually though, he lifted her face to his, and he placed a kiss quietly against her lips. "Is everything alright, honey? You know that you can tell me."

"Of course I do," Sara confirmed. "I was just thinking of when you showed up here. Of how relieved I was to see you. All of the time we've spent here, connecting with each other and everything around us...I'm almost sad to leave."

Grissom nodded in understanding and brushed a tear from her cheek. "As much as I've enjoyed having you all to myself these past few weeks, civilization will do us both some good I believe."

"I guess that's true." Sara murmured and shook her head. They didn't have much planned; they'd be flying out of the country and heading back to the states for a while, but eventually were planning on heading to other locations, different places. It wasn't anything specific yet, more of a point your finger at a map and see where you landed sort of thing, but she'd never felt safer and more at ease. "I love you."

This time the kiss lasted longer, so long that when he finally pulled back, Sara's lip was pouting out and swollen by the attention he had given it. "And I love you."

A while later, Sara lay with her head on his shoulder and their limbs intertwined. The rain had quieted down outside to a dull whisper, but it still pelted the fabric of their tent, as if it were shielding them from the outside world. She could feel his hand stroking small circles on her bare shoulder, could hear his heart beat under where her head lay. They were small comforts, but things she no longer wanted to simply live with the memory of. No, she realized in that moment what she had been searching for had been there all along. He was the soft spot she could lean on, and yet at the same time he was the strong wall she could count on at the same time. Without him, she was the same person she always would be, but with Grissom-Sara wasn't quite sure she could explain why-something felt different, and in a decidedly good way. "I suppose now we'll have to get up early to finish packing."

"Are you complaining?" Grissom mumured into her hair. He nearly laughed when he felt her shake her head.

"No," Sara spoke with certainty. His heartbeat was a rhythm that was slowly lulling her to sleep. Her eyes closed and she sighed softly against his skin. "I'm not complaining at all."


End file.
